<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Week 4: Prelude by CodythekirbyusedPSItype</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959426">Week 4: Prelude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodythekirbyusedPSItype/pseuds/CodythekirbyusedPSItype'>CodythekirbyusedPSItype</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weeks Go On [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come on down! To Cody's big ol House of Head Cannons, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, The Mother and Father are going through a divorce... FOR NOW!, We're practically giving away these FNF headcanons!, boyfriend/pico mentioned, girlfriend doesn't talk to her mom much, it's in the past.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodythekirbyusedPSItype/pseuds/CodythekirbyusedPSItype</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly rap battle turned hostile then cordial. Needless to say, not exactly a weekend highlight. All she wants to do is get her boyfriend home and snuggle the hurt away.</p><p>And then her dad called.</p><p>... So much for that plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weeks Go On [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Week 4 Prelude</p><p>'This weekend sucked,' she thought.</p><p>The couple more or less stumbled up the stairs of the apartment complex. Both looked to be in a state one would generously call 'crap', though the woman looked far more put together than her blue-haired beau. Said man lethargically pulled out the key to apartment 225 and proceeded to unlock the door.</p><p>As the two proceeded into the apartment, the man let out a tired sigh.</p><p>"Home sweet home," he mumbled.</p><p>"Babe?" she asked.</p><p>He waved her off.</p><p>"I'll be fine. Just need to rest. It's been a long week."</p><p>She couldn't disagree. Her boyfriend quickly kicked off his shoes and tossed his cap towards the coat rack.(Under normal circumstances she would have got on to him for the haphazard way he had left his shoes by the door and the fact he missed the hook, but she was more than willing to give him a pass tonight.) As he sluggishly dropped face first onto the couch, she slipped off her heels. She glanced into the small mirror kept by the door.</p><p>"Stupid trains," she grumbled as she tried to smooth down her long brown hair.</p><p>'okay,' she thought. 'So this weekend was less than relaxing, but it's still only 6:30 on a sunday night. Some trash tv and cuddles can salvage this weekend.'</p><p>With a tired smile, she moved towards the couch. She took a seat next to him and began to run her fingers through his hair. They both let out a contented sigh.</p><p>And then her phone rang. She debated letting out some of the curses she heard from her dad, especially when caller id told her 'Daddy Dearest' was the culprit.</p><p>"What does he want?" she whined.</p><p>"You better answer," he said into the couch. "If he can't get ahold of you, he's gonna go looking and we both know that won't end well."</p><p>"I know, I know," she sighed. "Let's hope it's quick."</p><p>She took a deep breath and answered the phone.</p><p>"Hi Dad."</p><p>"Hey hun," her dad responded. "How's it goin'?"</p><p>"It's fine. Did you need something?"</p><p>"Just checkin' up on yah. Haven't seen yah much these past few weeks."</p><p>"Yeah, work has been pretty hectic lately."</p><p>He let out a hum. Since she worked as his assistant and secretary he was well aware of her work load. Between finalizing the signing on of a new artist and some high-profile meetings involving lawyers that she prefers not to think about, her communication with her father had consisted mostly of post-it notes, company memos, and business emails.</p><p>"How's the kid?" he asked.</p><p>She stiffened slightly.</p><p>"He was good, last I saw him."</p><p>She could practically hear the smirk on her dad's face. "Like you're not with him right now."</p><p>"Dad-"</p><p>"Your landlord says he hasn't seen you in weeks."</p><p>"Dad-"</p><p>"I'm not gonna kill em, hun," he scoffed. "Kid's proved himself enough. So when are you gonna officially move in? Oh and tell the kid I said hey."</p><p>She groaned and slumped on the couch.</p><p>"Dad says hey," she said to the lump next to her.</p><p>"Oh, that's not terrifying," said lump mumbled.</p><p>"I'm just waiting to finish up my lease," she said into the phone.</p><p>"Heh, fair enough, princess."</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. She got up and moved into the kitchen.</p><p>"Dad. What's going on?"</p><p>"What do you mean?</p><p>"You only call me princess when you know something that will upset me," she said, crossing her arm. "What did you do?"</p><p>She heard grumbling, followed by a sigh.</p><p>"Soooo," he began. "While at one of my meetings, I maaaaaay have let it slip that you had a new boyfriend." He coughed. "To, uh, to your mother."</p><p>Her whole body froze.</p><p>"WHAT!?" she screeched.</p><p>There was a loud thump behind her. She whipped around to see her boyfriend on the floor, propping himself up with wide hazy eyes.</p><p>She mouthed a 'sorry, babe' as her father began spouting out excuses.</p><p>"I didn't mean to!"</p><p>"What do you mean 'you didn't mean to'?! How did she find out?" she growled.</p><p>"Look, Larry was askin' how you were and it slipped out."</p><p>"Why would you talk about it when SHE'S IN THE ROOM?!" she cried. "She's even worse than you are when it comes to my boyfriends."</p><p>She glanced at said boyfriend, now off the floor, trying really hard to stay attentive through a yawn.</p><p>She sighed. "Hold on, Dad." She covered the speaker. "Go to bed, hun. I got this." she said softly.</p><p>He glanced towards their bedroom and back to her looking conflicted.</p><p>"You sure?" he asked.</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, normal family drama. I'll tell you later."</p><p>He let out a deep sigh.</p><p>"Alright. Night, Babe. Love you."</p><p>"Night, love you too."</p><p>'So much for my trash tv and cuddles,' she thought sourly. 'I hate this weekend."</p><p>She put the phone back to her ear.</p><p>"Okay," she breathed. "So mom knows. What's she planning?"</p><p>Her dad sighed. "Hard tellin. All I know is that she was asking to use the company limo and when she could get you two free."</p><p>"So easy fix," she said, twirling a strand of hair.(an old nervous tic she thought she was over). "Just make sure we're never fr-"</p><p>"No can-do, princess," he said, cutting her off. "On top of the fact it's probably unethical to not give either of you weekends off, she knows I have the authority to give both of you a friday off…" He paused.</p><p>Her blood ran cold.</p><p>"You didn't…"</p><p>"... Sorry, princess. You and your boy have friday off next week."</p><p>"Dad! Why!?"</p><p>"She asked me to! And I… it's hard to say no to your mom sometimes."</p><p>She sighed. Even in the midst of a messy divorce, her dad was still kind of whipped. She groaned and sat at the kitchen table.</p><p>"This is a disaster."</p><p>"It's not that bad, hun."</p><p>"I've lost three boyfriends to mom's antics," she growled. "One of them dumped me to try and hook up with Mom!"</p><p>"If it makes you feel any better," he said. She imagined he was probably saying it with a shrug. "She tore em to shreds afterwards. Honestly, hun, your taste in boys was… questionable at the time."</p><p>"That's… fair," she mumbled as she laid her head on the table.</p><p>It was quiet for a minute.</p><p>"Hey," her dad said breaking the silence. "You don't honestly think the kid will lose, do ya?"</p><p>"I know he can win," she said automatically. "I'm just afraid he'll break himself doing so. Work has been grinding him to the bone." She frowned at the thought. "Especially when somebody is being salty and keeps passing down corporate memos to pile more work on him!"</p><p>"How-"</p><p>"I have it set to see all outgoing orders, so I can be up to date with everything going on in the company."</p><p>While she worked as her dad's assistant and secretary, (her father being the CEO of Hellfire records) her boyfriend had a more modest job, a cashier/stocker for 'Fresh From The Forge' music shop. The shop was directly attached to the main recording studio and offices of Hellfire records, her dad's idea. ("We can sell any records we make directly from there. Saves a bit of shipping cost.")</p><p>She smiled slightly as the memory of their first meeting came to her, when she had gone into the shop on an errand from her father and spotted him in the shop's collared shirt, standing slightly behind a display, looking like he just witnessed an angel descend. (ironic given her parentage.)</p><p>Her dad let out a chuckle. "Fair enough. But I ain't salty."</p><p>"Dad, you thought you could take it easy on him and he whooped you."</p><p>" That ain't- look, I figured, if I got the kid a bunch of work and he shined, he'd get a promotion. If you two are serious, he needs to have a job that can support both of you."</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Dad, I make more in one week than he does in a year."</p><p>"And he's okay with that?"</p><p>If he were in front of her she would have leveled the flattest look ever at him.</p><p>"...bit of an antiquated view there, Dad."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Changing times and all that," he said with a chuckle. "I'll retract those mandates and lay off the kid." He paused. "Still feel like I'm missing the full story here. What have you two been doing the past couple weeks?"</p><p>"Not much. It's really only this past week that's been rough," she started. "On Halloween, we went and babysat."</p><p>"Babysat?"</p><p>"Yep, back on his old street he used to babysit these two kids, Skid and Pump. They're super obsessed with Halloween. Call it 'Spooky Month'. Their mom asked him if he could keep them out of trouble, so its a bit of a tradition for him to hang out with them. It was fun."</p><p>'Don't mention the demon,' a small part of her brain supplied. 'Do not mention the lemon headed demon that he had to battle that talked about killing him and eating me. Do not. Do not. Do not! DO NOT!'</p><p>"And this weekend?"</p><p>She sighed. "It was supposed to be simple. We went to an old hangout of his in the trainyards."</p><p>"Think I've heard of it. Was a popular spot for freestylers a few years back."</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, well while we were there we ran into one of his old 'friends', guy named Pico. They decide to battle for old time's sake. Things got… heated."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Turns out him and Pico are exes-"</p><p>"Wait, the kids gay?"</p><p>"He's bi, Dad. And that's what you're stuck on?"</p><p>"No, no, I ain't judgin'. Just never pegged the kid as the type."</p><p>She hadn't either.</p><p>"Anyway, they're exes and they apparently had a messy break up. So what starts as a friendly battle goes south. They eventually hashed it out but still… it hurt him quite a bit."</p><p>"Not surprised," he responded with a world weary sigh. "Meeting with the exes rarely go well."</p><p>'Speaking from experience, huh Dad.'</p><p>"Well, if that's the case, I won't keep you. Try and enjoy what little sunday you got left."</p><p>"Thanks Dad. Good night, love you."</p><p>"Love you too, hun. Oh, and another thing. Just cause he's good with kids, doesn't mean I wanna see grandkids for at least another five years."</p><p>He disconnected with a laugh before she could say another word. Her cheeks burned.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------</p><p>After another couple of minutes, she went into their bedroom and changed. His arms wrapped around her as she curled into his chest.</p><p>"I told you to sleep," she mumbled.</p><p>"Wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. "You wanna tell me what that was about?"</p><p>"Not really. I'd rather just ignore it until it goes away, but neither of us are that lucky."</p><p>"Says you," he mumbled. "I'm snuggled up with you in my bed. I'd say I'm pretty lucky."</p><p>She chuckled. "Luck had nothing to do with it.</p><p>They were quiet for a second.</p><p>"So did your dad issue another challenge?"</p><p>She shook her head. "Not Dad. My mom."</p><p>"Your mom?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"...huh."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Sorry. It's just… you don't talk about her. I kinda got the impression she wouldn't care."</p><p>She scoffed. "I wish. She's worse than Dad about it."</p><p>"That's a high bar."</p><p>She chuckled. "I know. Anyway, it's not like I hate her or anything. I've got good memories of her. She's always been there, it's just…" She trailed off. " Her and Dad are going through a messy divorce. She's a retired popstar. But unlike dad she didn't really… accept it gracefully. Made some promises to try and stay on top."</p><p>"Did she-"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure she never cheated on my dad, just did some… scandalous things."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"When the divorce started comin up, I felt like I had to pick a side, you know?"</p><p>He nodded into the top of her head.</p><p>"And since you're a bit of a daddy's girl…"</p><p>"Shut up," she laughed. "But yeah, I sided with Dad and haven't talked to her much for the past three years." She frowned. "Sorry for dragging you into this."</p><p>"You're worth it," he responded immediately.</p><p>She didn't respond.</p><p>"Hey," he said softly.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Left. Right. Left. Right."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Come on, you're the one who taught me that." He smiled into her hair. "Left. Right. Left. Right."</p><p>She grinned.</p><p>"Beep. Boop. Beep. Boop."</p><p>"That's how you do it!"</p><p>She laughed, curling deeper into him and hugging him close.</p><p>"We'll get through this," he said. "One note at a time."</p><p>"Yeah, we will." She looked him in the eyes and smirked. "After all, chicks dig confidence, or so I've heard."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Week 4: Prelude part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn't usually one for sleeping in. She was one for getting her day started immediately, a creature of habit. Yet, ever since she had started sleeping in the same bed as her boyfriend, she gained a new appreciation for the act. Laying in bed, curled up in her guy's arms, in that half aware state between asleep and awake, was quickly becoming one of her favourite ways to start a weekend.</p>
<p>And then her phone rang, ripping her out of that comfy state.</p>
<p>"I don't care who is on the other end of that phone," she growled. "I'll go full demon and kill em."</p>
<p>"You hate going 'full demon'," her boyfriend mumbled sleepily behind her.</p>
<p>"Great. It's Mom," she said checking the caller id.</p>
<p>"Right. Almost forgot about that."</p>
<p>Leaving the loving embrace of his arms, she sat up and answered her phone.</p>
<p>"Hello, my dear!" her mother said, much too loud for the morning.</p>
<p>"Mother. It is six fifteen in the morning on my day off!" She figured her eyes were starting to go black. "What do you want!?"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, honey. I would have been here earlier but your father neglected to tell me you were no longer staying at your apartment."</p>
<p>Her left eye twitched.</p>
<p>"But that doesn't matter. Why don't you get you and your new boytoy up and about."</p>
<p>"I've been dating him for close to a year but who's counting," she mumbled.</p>
<p>"I am," said boy offhandedly mumbled.</p>
<p>The words brought a small smile to her face.</p>
<p>"Once you're ready, we'll go get breakfast and make a day of it."</p>
<p>"I swear, Mom, you better not be outside right now."</p>
<p>She moved towards the window and peeked through the blinds. Sure enough, a limo from her dad's company (identified by the hood ornament of her dad's face) sat parked on the street.</p>
<p>"Well, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I haven't seen you in quite a while."</p>
<p>She sighed as her mother laid on the guilt trip.</p>
<p>"It will be fun. You, me, and your guy."</p>
<p>"I can see the backup dancers hiding in the back, Mom," she said with a roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>"Just my entourage, dear."</p>
<p>She held the speaker to her shoulder and threw her head back. Closing her eyes and counting to ten, she took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"Alright, Mom," she said begrudgingly. "Give us about thirty minutes."</p>
<p>"Thirty minutes?"</p>
<p>She smirked. "Well, I have to look my best, right?" she said coyly. "Gotta get my makeup on and that takes time."</p>
<p>"I suppose so. Alright my dear, thirty minutes. But no later. See you then."</p>
<p>Her mother quickly hung up.</p>
<p>"You don't wear makeup," her boyfriend said with a raised brow.</p>
<p>"And you would think my mother would know that," she grumbled. She shook her head. "But, that aside, it did buy you twenty more minutes of sleep."</p>
<p>"You're an angel," he sighed.</p>
<p>She giggled. "Wrong direction, babe. You get some sleep. I'll start the coffee."</p>
<p>He had already passed out. She wished she could have bought him more time than 20 minutes. He definitely needed it. While her dad had kept his word and retracted the mandates, it was becoming obvious that his manager had it out for her guy. Yesterday he had been forced to take up a double shift. His manager said everyone else was busy.(an obvious lie. She checked) Said manager, Rick or something, had always been sweet on her, so he was obviously upset when she was no longer ‘on the market’. And now it seemed he was taking it out on her boyfriend. An abuse of power, to be sure, she just needed a bit more evidence. And when she did…</p>
<p>She viciously smirked.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna nail him to the wall,” she growled under her breath. “Mess with my babe, and the demon comes out to play.”</p>
<p>She caught her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes flashed red and her skin was turning purple.</p>
<p>‘Vicious fantasies later, girl,’ she thought with a deep breath. ‘One thing at a time. Mom first.’</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p>
<p>Twenty minutes later, He emerged from the bedroom to the smell of coffee and scrambled eggs.</p>
<p>“Eat up, Babe,” she said as she set the plate and mug at the table.</p>
<p>“Thought we were getting breakfast with your mom?” he asked, even as he shoved a fork full of eggs in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I can already tell Mom’s gonna be spiteful and not let you eat,” she said with a frown. “It's not much, but it’s better than nothing. We’ve got a long day today.”</p>
<p>"Anything you can tell me about your mom's style?" he asked as he ate.</p>
<p>"Well, she's a pop star, so don't expect her to hold back during your parts. She's gonna try and go over you. If you wanna throw her off, harmonize with her then overtake her," she explained.</p>
<p>"Harmonize and overtake, huh?" he mumbled.</p>
<p>'Okay,' he thought. 'I can do that.'</p>
<p>While singing wasn't his forte, he could do it. When he was younger, his sister had twisted his arm to be her backup in a school talent show. Problem was that she couldn't decide what song she wanted to do. So they practiced all of them. He finally got annoyed trying to remember all of them and decided to do it on the fly. He got pretty good at it, to the point that they ended up making a game of it. She'd start a song, have him follow along then suddenly switch to see if she could trip him up.</p>
<p>He frowned.</p>
<p>'Just one more thing I owe her for, I guess.'</p>
<p>He downed his coffee with a grimace.</p>
<p>"Seven minutes," she said, glancing at the clock. "Best speed through your shower."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Babe. I've mastered the speed shower," he said with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Yeah but can you do it without cursing?" she said with a giggle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got this idea in the lead up to week 4. Finally sat down and wrote it.</p><p>This fandom, uh, is really into Bf/Pico, huh? Not a lot of straight Bf/Gf. Not judging, just...</p><p>I gotta do a lot of sifting to find what I want...</p><p>Like a lot of sifting...</p><p>A LOT of sifting...</p><p>... Sifting like a GOTDANG GOLD RUSH ERA PROSPECTER!</p><p>Anyway, if any of ya are like me and you need a fix, I hope this does it for ya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>